Mazeru na Kiken
Mazeru na Kiken (混ぜるな危険, Don't Mix Up With Danger) is the first opening theme of the anime Ushio and Tora, performed by Kinniku Shojo Tai (also known as KING-SHOW). The song is composed by Honjo Toshiaki while the lyrics are by Kenji Ohtsuki. Opening Animation The opening begins on a background of lightning before quickly transitioning to the Beast Spear, to Tora's claws, to a close-up of Ushio's eyes while wielding the Beast Spear, and then to Tora's eyes growing larger. As the initial lyrics are sung, the words are written on screen in different colours on top of a black background while shaking vigorously. The last line of the first verse scrolls downward in between a smiling Ushio and Tora. Scenery of the moon is displayed with dark clouds surfacing by, while the logo appears on screen. After a few seconds, the logo explodes into red petals when Ushio and Tora jump into the sky. Ushio is seen happily walking in his school uniform along with Asako and Mayuko until he angrily turns around to face a menacing Tora. Tension between the two is portrayed with their faces overlaid with speed-lines and being separated by two currents of red lightning flowing in between. The scene shifts to Kagari holding Raishin from behind, as she holds out her hand in front of him to extend her blade. Next, Hyo holds up a seal which covers his left eye and reveals his other eye glowing blue. Omamori-sama walks across a bridge with cherry blossom trees in the foreground. Several of the Eastern yokai such as Hitotsuki, Yamanmoto, Izuna, Ibuki, and Kappa are seen in a dark area as clouds cover them to make them appear as silhouettes. Multiple red eyes then glow through the clouds. Up next is the Kohamei Sect with Oyakume-sama in the background. Silhouettes of the four successors of the Beast Spear (Kirio, Hinowa, Satoru, Nagare) are in front of her. It focuses on Shigure who appears in front of them and brighter than the rest, before transitioning to his wife, Sumako. Sumako is shown sitting while holding the barrier, with Hakumen no Mono's eye behind her. Jie Mei also floats around her in a circle. The scene from Episode 1 appears, with Tora smiling evilly and Ushio grabbing the Beast Spear to transform for the first time. It transitions to him running across Fusuma and attacking his tentacles along with Tora using lightning. In the next scene, Ushio is shirtless and shown slicing with the Beast Spear. Tora is shown after biting a yokai and causing blood to gush out. The two jump to the ground and fire explodes behind them. They smile at each other happily while surrounded by several yokai and a sea of fire. Before ending, the camera switches its focus on either Ushio or Tora. Tora's claw marks appear twice and then the opening ends with the two jumping in the air in front of an orange background with flames around them. Updated Version Starting from Episode 14 and afterwards, the opening replaces a few scenes with some new ones. Kagari and Raishin, Hyo, Omamori-sama, the Eastern Yokai, and Fusuma's scenes were removed. Inasa is shown sitting in a chair with many yokai experiments and Kirlian Scythes on the ground. It switches to the H.A.M.M.R. Institute in their lab with a red "23" in the background behind them. Izuna circles around the screen before it switches to Giryo welding the Beast Spear with rage. A hand with sharp claws grabs the spear, which is revealed to be Ushio after fully transforming into a beast. It zooms into Ushio's crystalline eye and transitions to the Kohamei Sect. Instead of being silhouettes, the Oyakume and four Beast Spear successors are now shown brightly. After the scene from Episode 1 that was in the original opening, there's a new scene with Ushio riding atop Tora in a moonlit background. Towako attacks Ushio, and he dodges all the projectiles before the two clash. Tora runs across the wall while dodging the attacks from Hakumen Metamorphose and then blows it up with a burst of fire from his mouth. Lyrics |} Song 【MV】筋肉少女帯「混ぜるな危険」|Official Song (Full Length) SPOT 筋肉少女帯「混ぜるな危険」（TVアニメ「うしおととら」主題歌）|Official Commercial Tracklist Regular Edition 1. Mazeru na Kiken 2. Ivan No Baka ('14 Live Version) 3. Mutsuosan ('14 Live Version) 4. Shaka ('14 Live Version) 5. Mazeru na Kiken (TV Mix Version) 6. Mazeru na Kiken (Instrumental) Limited Edition The limited edition comes with the same tracks as the regular edition on Disc 1, as well as a bonus DVD with live footage (12 live tracks) taken from the concert held on December 23, 2014 at LIQUIDROOM. The DVD disc is encoded for region 2 (Japan, Europe, and Middle East), and no subtitles are included. 1. Kokoro no Ore ta Angel (心の折れたエンジェル) 2. Niruvana (ニルヴァナ) 3. Zoro Me (ゾロ目) 4. Ro Syan Ruretto My Life (ロシアンルーレット・マイライフ) 5. Ai no Ribido (Seiteki Shoudou) (性的衝動) 6. Hokkyokusei no Futari ~ Uchida no Rabusongu ~ (北極星の二人 ～内田のラブソング～) 7. Wine Rider Forever (筋少 Ver.) 8. Roudou Sanka (労働讃歌) 9. Tatakae! Nani wo!? Jinsei wo! (戦え!何を!?人生を!) 10. True Romance (トゥルー・ロマンス) 11. De Koi to Kureta (デコイとクレーター) 12. Koi no Mitsubachi Hikou (恋の蜜蜂飛行) Gallery OP1 - Beast Spear.png OP1 - Ushio and Tora.png OP1 - Ushio to Tora logo.png OP1 - Ushio and Tora Moon.png OP1 - Ushio, Asako, Mayuko.png OP1 - Ushio noticing Tora.png OP1 - Ushio vs Tora.png OP1 - Ushio vs Tora Eyes.png OP1 - Raishin and Kagari.png OP1 - Hyo.png OP1 - Hyo's Curse.png OP1 - Omamori-sama.png OP1 - Eastern Yokai.png OP1 - Yokai Red Eyes.png OP1 - Kohamei Sect.png OP1 - Shigure.png OP1 - Sumako and Hakumen.png OP1 - Jie Mei and Sumako.png OP1 - Ushio running on Fusuma.png OP1 - Fusuma.png OP1 - Ushio attacking Fusuma.png OP1 - Ushio slashing Fusuma.png OP1 - Tora Evil Grin.png OP1 - Tora striking Fusuma.png OP1 - Tora's hair extending.png OP1 - Tora's hair extending2.png OP1 - Tora grinning.png OP1 - Tora's lightning fist.png OP1 - Tora's Lightning.png OP1 Updated - Inasa.png OP1 Updated - H.A.M.M.R. Institute.png OP1 Updated - Izuna.png OP1 Updated - Izuna2.png OP1 Updated - Giryo.png OP1 Updated - Giryo making Beast Spear.png OP1 Updated - Giryo2.png OP1 Updated - Ushio Beast.png OP1 Updated - Kohamei Sect.png OP1 Updated - Ushio riding on Tora.png OP1 Updated -Towako.png OP1 Updated -Towako2.png OP1 Updated -Towako Attacks.png OP1 Updated - Ushio fighting Towako.png OP1 Updated - Ushio fighting Towako2.png OP1 Updated - Ushio fighting Towako3.png OP1 Updated - Ushio vs Towako.png OP1 Updated - HAMMR Hakumen.png OP1 Updated -Tora chasing Hakumen Metamorphose.png OP1 Updated - Tora about to attack Hakumen.png OP1 Updated -Tora inhaling.png OP1 Updated -Tora blowing fire on Hakumen Metamorphose.png OP1 - Ushio slashing with Beast Spear.png OP1 - Tora eating Yokai.png OP1 - Tora eating Yokai2.png OP1 - Yokai.png OP1 - Ushio Grinning at Tora.png OP1 - Tora Happy In Flames.png OP1 - Surrounded by Yokai.png OP1 - Ushio and Tora back to back.png OP1 - Tora and Ushio back to back.png OP1 - Ushio Grinning In Flames.png OP1 - Tora Grinning In Flames.png OP1 - Ushio and Tora Final.png Trivia * The lyrics of the full version of the song compare the bond of Ushio and Tora to be as dangerous as the likes of , as well as and . ** The actress Dunaway is mentioned because she portrayed in 's Bonnie and Clyde film. Navigation Category:Music Category:Openings